The present invention relates to so-called “frac tanks” which are used in connection with production in oil and gas wells. The tanks contain thousands of gallons of water or proppant, which is pumped under high pressure down the well bore to push open, i.e., fracture, the earth formation or to keep the formation open.
It is known to provide cylindrical frac tanks supported on L-skids, which brace the tanks externally and enable the tanks to be transported to the field and repositioned upright on a well pad for production. The tanks generally have a capacity of about 400 barrels, requiring a diameter of 12 feet. This width of tank has caused difficulties during transport on truck bodies over public roads, requiring special permitting, administration, and thus additional cost.